


Sin Limites

by Ame8910



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame8910/pseuds/Ame8910
Summary: Eren es un alemán friki que moría por estudiar su carrera profesional en Japón y que gracias a Mikasa termino conociendo a un hombre mal humorado, que le movió el piso desde que tomo su mano y escucho su voz, se esfuerza en poder compartir tiempo con él, pero el día que se le confiesa, la desgracia llamada Petra aparece en su cita y siente que su amor se vuelve unilateral. ¿Qué hará el azabache para recuperar lo que sienten que han perdido? [Cumpleaños Levi - San Valentín / Au]
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, riren
Kudos: 2





	Sin Limites

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, si fueran míos ya estarían casados, con hijos y nietos XDD
> 
> Dedicado a todas las lindas personitas de Dictadura Riren y Sora te debo tu regalo de cumple. Gracias a mi linda beta por tu ayuda y correcciones precisas.

Desde que lo conocí comprendí a la perfección lo que la loca de mierda afirmaba del amor a primera visita y lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo porque la vida podía ser una perra cuando se lo proponía.

Llevaba con Petra casi cinco años de noviazgo y ahora que ingresaba a la universidad sentía una opresión en su ser que lo estaba enloqueciendo, al principio todo era maravilloso, pero ahora solo quería mandar todo a la mierda y escaparse de toda la mierda que se estaba comiendo diariamente.

Pero ese joven era como una luz al final del túnel que alumbraba su vida con esa sonrisa y ojos verdes llenos de ternura e inocencia; la estoica de su prima lo llevó un fin de semana a su casa para terminar un trabajo y sus ojos se perdieron en la piel caramelo del mocoso, su nombre, Eren Jeager.

Su voz era una canción para sus oídos, sus manos fuertes y decididas al mismo tiempo, sonrisa esculpida por los ángeles y un amante a la educación infantil.

—Eren – escuchó a su prima y trató de hacerse el desentendido – te presento a mi primo Levi Ackerman.

—Un placer Ackerman san – su corazón al escucharlo se sintió satisfecho – Soy Eren Jeager estudiante de primer semestre de educación infantil, vengo de Alemania y ...

—No le cuentes toda tu vida – quería golpearla porque en verdad si quería saber del joven – no es esa clase de persona a la que no le importa nada -

—¡Cállate! – la miró con más desdén del acostumbrado – Soy Rivaille Ackerman, pero puedes llamarme Levi, es un placer.

Al tocar su mano sintió como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía quedando solo ellos dos, la sensación fue plena, vigorizante un viaje del cual no quería regresar y esperaba a toda costa que ese joven siempre lo acompañara.

—Levi estudia criminalística – dijo Mikasa, generando que el mocoso apartara su mano – así que hay veces que habla de cosas asquerosas mientras comemos.

—¡Que emocionante! – lo vio llevarle las manos al pecho y los ojos empezaron a tomar un color dorado – Esos temas siempre me han parecido increíbles, ¿luego podrías enseñarme?

—Cuando quieras mocoso – se levantó y fue por otra taza de café – ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?

—Esta noche se celebra el aniversario de tus padres Levi – Mikasa siempre tan directa como él, ya entendía porque no se llevaban tan bien – mis padres prepararan la cena y como debemos estudiar traje a Eren.

El solo se alejó y pensó que la vida le gustaba patearlo fuertemente y con vehemencia, ese joven era todo lo contraria a él, tenía luz propia.

En esa cena sus ojos jamás se apartaron del joven, era tan hermoso y cada expresión que hacía era maravillosa, pronunciaba tan hermosamente el japonés que no podía creer que el fuera un extranjero. Sus padres le contaron su vida y porque tomaron la decisión de dejar Francia y quedarse definitivamente en el país del sol naciente, a él todo parecía maravillarle, tenía ese don de agradarle a los demás y ser aceptado con facilidad.

—¿Por qué decidiste venir a Japón a estudiar? – preguntó Kushel y pidió a cualquier dios de la limpieza que no lo dejara parpadear –

—Bueno, la verdad es que – hizo una pausa y sabía que estaba pensando bien la respuesta – digamos que soy un friki de la cultura, empecé a estudiar el idioma por iniciativa propia y me sentía muy satisfecho, después busqué ayuda y mis padres me permitieron venir siempre y cuando pasara el examen de ingreso, agradezco a Mikasa por su ayuda.

—¿A nuestra hija?, ¿desde hace cuánto se conocen? – agradeció a su entrometido tío porque le picaba la curiosidad –

—Nos conocemos hace un año – respondió ella sin darle tanta importancia – en mi trabajo de medio tiempo brindó asesorías a extranjeros que quieran venir a nuestro país, así que dependiendo de las necesidades doy un apoyo completo – explicaba con una mirada llena de satisfacción – Eren necesitaba un seguimiento continuo para que no se le dificultara ninguno de los exámenes tanto el escrito como el oral, así que empezamos a hablar seguido y fuera de mis turnos de trabajo, somos buenos amigos.

—Así es – él sonrió muy ampliamente y su corazón casi se detiene – Y me alegré más al saber que ella también se estaba presentando a la misma carrera, no me siento tan solo.

Sus padres y tíos lo invitaron a quedarse en sus casas las veces que fuera necesario, lo cual agradeció afirmando que en esos momentos vivía en la residencia de la universidad, eso lo hizo sentirse muy bien ya que él también vivía en las residencias.

—Levi, entonces debes encárgate de cuidar a Eren - se sintió atragantar y notó la mirada del castaño sobre él - No te atrevas a tratarlo mal.

—¿Ahora debo ser el puto niñero de un mocoso? – No era la respuesta que quería dar, pero si no lo hacía podían llegar a malinterpretar las cosas – Para eso tiene a Mikasa, que ella lo cuide.

—Levi, no debes preocuparte – esa sensación de nuevo en su estómago al escucharlo decir su nombre – sé cuidarme solo y como dices Mikasa me ha instruido muy bien.

Trató de hacerse el desentendido, pero en verdad odiaba como ambos jóvenes eran tan cercanos; entrada la noche lo vio tomar sus cosas y empezar a despedirse afirmando que debía madrugar a clase, todos lo despidieron con una gran sonrisa y él solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-w-

Sus días en Japón eran tal cual siempre lo imaginó, era más que perfecto y sus clases cada día lo motivaban más, Mikasa se había dedicado a cuidarlo con mucho cariño, sentía que tenía una hermana y su tiempo juntos era inigualable.

Pero, desde esa noche no había podido olvidarse de su primo, ella sabía sus preferencias y jamás lo había rechazado, pero no se lo pudo decir a la familia por cuestiones de ser la primera vez que los veía y la falta de confianza; Levi tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y cuando se encontraban disfrutaba las conversaciones o lecturas en completo silencio.

Él se había dedicado a cuidarlo desde las sombras y en las noches le llevaba algún aperitivo, todas esas cosas lo desconcertaban y al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de felicidad, tenía una lengua muy filosa y agresivo, solía golpear a su amiga Hanji cada vez que, hacía un comentario estúpido, pero eso a él no le molestaba sabía que era su forma de expresar que le importaban las personas.

Mikasa le comentó que desde pequeño había tomado esa actitud y sin importar lo que sus psicólogos le dijeran en seguía siendo un joven con mirada de gato estreñido, ese comentario le hizo gracia y se percató que grupo cercano del azabache se lo decía y el solo los miraba con más odio.

—¿Levi, tienes planeado algo éste fin de semana? – preguntó tratando de controlar sus nervios –

—Debo estudiar para un puto parcial – contestó viéndolo pasar la hoja de su libro - Son conceptos que se usan en las autopsias, también debo ir a comprar los instrumentos, no sé si será escrito o practico. ¿Por qué, necesitas algo?

—No – respondió sintiéndose un poco desilusionado – quería llevarte a almorzar para agradecerte por tu ayuda y cuidados.

—Vamos, mocoso idiota – cada vez que le hablaba así sentía mariposas en su estómago, porque él sabía que era a la única persona que se refería de ese modo – debes ahorrar dinero, vives solo y tienes más gastos yo.

—Pero tú has tenido muchas atenciones conmigo, quiero agradecerte adecuadamente – sabía que estaba siendo insistente, pero quería compartir un poco más con el azabache –

—Tks – la escuchó y bajó su cabeza – de acuerdo, te esperare en la puerta de tu edificio el sábado a las 9 am, me acompañas a realizar las compras y después el almuerzo, pero me pierdes todo el puto fin de semana porque debo estudiar.

De la emoción él lo abrazó, depositó un beso en su mejilla, agradeció y salió a su salón, se sentía en las nubes y rogaba a Dios acelerara los días para así poder ir con Levi y disfrutar de su presencia todo un día.

Y entre sus estudios, exámenes y falta de sueño el día tan anhelado llegó, se colocó una camisa blanca manga larga y sobre esta un chaleco negro, unos pantalones grises y tenis del mismo color, y con una gran sonrisa salió al encuentro con el azabache.

Lo vio al salir del ascensor, tenía puesto una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color, se veía más apuesto de lo normal, unas gafas adornaban su rostro haciéndolo ver más maduro de lo que ya era.

Fueron a buscar los instrumentos que Levi necesitaba, notó que en su lindo ojo gris se marcaba unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas y ahí comprendió cuando Mikasa le decía que en el momento que se dedicaba a estudiar hasta se le olvidaba dormir, pensó que debía ayudarlo así sea llevándole una bebida caliente antes de irse a descansar.

Lo llevó a un restaurante italiano que había encontrado en Tokyo, vio la expresión del azabache y supo de inmediato que había acertado con el establecimiento; pidieron una pizza de carnes, mientras esperaban, Levi le contaba que su madre se la pasaba llamando todos los días para que fuera a visitarlo, pero él estaba tan ocupado que siempre le decía que a final de semestre.

—Mis padres me pidieron pasar la navidad con ellos – empezó a comentarle y vio que eso le molestaba un poco – Quieren que comparta un poco el embarazo de mamá, pero dijeron que también querían venir y conocerlos.

—Vas a ser el hermano mayor – él solo asintió y sentía sus mejillas un poco rojas – Te felicito, disfrútalo.

—Levi – solo lo escuchó hacer un sonido gutural y continuo – sé que cumples años el 25 de diciembre por eso te compré esto.

Antes de dárselo esperó a que el mesero colocara su pedido y con mucha vergüenza extendió la cajita a Levi, quien la recibió rozando sus dedos, sentía que se iba a morir de los nervios, era la primera vez que se le declararía a alguien y estaba la opción de ser despreciado. Lo vio leer la nota y esos finos ojos se abrieron, su mano fue directo a su boca y sus ojos a los pocos minutos se clavaron en él, viendo cómo se llevaba la cadena con el candado a su cuello.

—Yo... Yo – le temblaba la voz, así que trató de tranquilizar a su fiero corazón – tengo la ... lla... llave. Quiero si es posible, ser el único que pueda abrir tu corazón.

—Eren, yo me siento...

—Levi, cariño, – una mujer de cabellos naranja se abalanzó sobre Levi y lo abrazó con fuerza – No sabía que vendrías aquí, no has contestado mis llamadas, te he extrañado tanto.

—Petra, – vio que su expresión cambiaba de inmediato – ¿qué mierdas haces aquí?

—Viene con Isabel y Hanji de compras – ella besó al azabache y en ese instante sintió como todo su ser se rompía – Y venimos a almorzar. ¿Quién es él?

—Es Eren, – sentía como las lágrimas imploraban por salir – es mi...

—Un amigo, ¡que emocionante!, casi nadie aguanta a Levi por más de dos días – quería sonreír, pero le era difícil no podía apartar los ojos de la joven, – Mucho gusto soy Petra la novia de Levi.

Le extendió la mano y con dificultad la tomó, se levantó y sin decir palabra alguna, sacó el dinero lo dejó en la mesa y salió del lugar. El frío invernal empezó a sentirse y mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas dejó que las lágrimas limpiaran su lastimado corazón.

-w-

Después de ese fatídico día, contactar a Eren fue misión imposible, faltaban pocas semanas para salir a las vacaciones de invierno y sabía de antemano que eran días difíciles pues todos se esmeraban en tener un buen promedio; aun recordaba cómo después de verlo salir el intento alcanzarlo pero su reacción fue tardía y perderlo de vista fue muy fácil, él no contestaba sus llamadas, no aparecía en los descansos como era costumbre meses atrás, Mikasa llegaba sola a su casa y solo lo miraba con reproche.

Hanji también estaba impactada, jamás se imaginó que nunca le contara de su relación a Eren, pero estaba tan feliz de compartir con el mocoso que se le había olvidado la existencia de Petra; fue hasta su cuarto un millón de veces, pero él no atendía, eso lo desanimaba más, tanto que le costó mucho concentrarse en sus estudios, los exámenes los paso por tener demasiada fuerza de voluntad.

Petra se había dedicado a perseguirlo mientras él trataba de terminar la relación, pero una mujer testaruda como ella había entendido muy bien el mensaje de esa tarde y sabia a la perfección que no permitiría que la dejara por Eren.

Al terminar con sus exámenes fue directo a la casa de su prima en busca del castaño, necesitaba decirle que su confesión era tan perfecta, tan magnifica, tan especial que había hecho que su mundo se moviera tan fuerte que se sintió morir de felicidad, que lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor y perdón, pero cuando la joven abrió la puerta un fuerte golpe al rostro fue lo que lo saludó.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que hiciste?! – la rabia se le notaba en cada palabra que salía de sus labios – Eren ha sufrido demasiado, eres un maldito canalla - se para en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con odio, acusadoramente mientras intenta ponerse en pie -

—Mikasa – tenía que explicar la situación – Sé que merezco todo lo que me dices y si deseas golpearme más, estoy dispuesto a soportarlo, pero jamás fue mi intensión lastimarlo y...

Ella se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, golpeaba su pecho mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no intentó detenerla, pues entendía que su relación con Eren era muy fuerte, ella era una hermana sobreprotectora.

—Le dije que lo lastimarías, que eras un adicto a la limpieza con ningún sentimiento humano – la escuchaba atentamente, – que lloraría si seguía a tu lado y fue verdad, de todas las putas personas que han pasado a tu lado, tenías que lastimar al ser más inocente del mundo - Cuando ella se tranquilizó la abrazó con fuerza –

—Amo a ese mocoso – fue lo único que dijo sintiendo como ella se movía por la impresión – todo lo que ese idiota hace me gusta, me encanta verlo en su trabajo jugando con los niños, me gusta ver cómo evita las injusticias, me gusta verlo caminar, verlo sonreír, me gusta su calor corporal y sus hermosos ojos, labios, piel, cabello, manos, me gusta cuando me despide con un tierno sonrojo, todo ese ser me gusta.

—Levi – él la soltó, le limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas, – él viajó esta madrugada, no piensa regresar sino hasta el otro año, sus padres le habían dicho que vendrían estas dos semanas de vacaciones para compartir con él, pero Eren les dijo que iría hasta Alemania.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía, no podría decirle todo lo que se estaba guardando, ahora él quería llorar y desahogar toda esa desesperación, se dejó caer en las escaleras de la entrada y suspiró con pesadez.

—¡Esa zorra de Petra! – se dijo para sí mismo con rabia, sintiendo como su prima se sentaba a su lado – Cada vez que quiero tocar el puto tema, ella se hace la desentendida y se larga.

—¿No le has pedido ayuda a Hanji? – sabía que era una buena idea, pero no le gustaba depender de nadie – Ella puede ayudarte y lo sabes.

—Tratare de solucionarlo – respondió y se levantó dispuesto a regresar a su casa – gracias por cuidar del mocoso.

—Él es un romántico empedernido – la escuchó girándose para verla - ¿lo notaste verdad? – ella señaló su cadena y su lindo candado – esta es la dirección en Alemania, conquístalo como debe ser y sorpréndelo ese día.

Recibió el papel y agradeció con un movimiento de su cabeza; fue a su casa y empezó a buscar las mejores floristerías en Alemania, hizo el pedido y recibió la confirmación del día que sería entregado.

El siguiente movimiento era terminar con Petra, pero la mujer se había vuelto una caprichosa de tiempo completo, no paraba de hablar, de querer ir de compras, y buscar la forma de llevárselo a la cama.

Agradecía la ayuda de Hanji y Mikasa porque con solo oprimir un botón llegaban en su ayuda y evitaban que esa mujer se siguiera restregando sobre su cuerpo, para colmo de males, sus padres habían tomado la decisión de irse a Hawái a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones y él no estaba invitado, quería golpearlos por dejarlo solo y pasar su cumpleaños con su fastidiosa novia.

Para navidad le había enviado a Eren un delicioso regalo, chocolates, trufas y lógicamente rosas, sabía de antemano que no respondería, pero eran los primeros pasos para que el notara y entendiera que sus sentimientos eran mutuos; así que había tomado la decisión de pasar esa fecha solo, leyendo, entrenando y durmiendo, pero nada lo preparó para esa desagradable visita.

Petra había entrado a su casa sin ningún permiso y unos minutos antes de ser 25 de diciembre ella se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, restregándose con intensidad, el trataba de ignorarlo y no ser más grosero de lo que acostumbraba, pero tenerla en esa posición lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y su paciencia pendía de un hilo.

—Levi, cariño – esa melosa voz ya le molestaba demasiado – Déjame darte un regalo que jamás olvidaras - dijo esto mientras se desabotonaba la blusa con sensualidad, tocaba sus pechos sugestivamente invitándolo a tocarla, se inclina sobre él intentando besarle -

—Petra – suspiró y la miró por primera vez desde que había llegado – si en verdad quisiera estar contigo, estarías en éste momento debajo de mí, pero para serte honesto, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de sentir tu sudor.

—Eres muy cruel – le dijo en un fingido tono de voz herido mientras mordía su oreja – ¿sabes cuánto esfuerzo he puesto en esta relación?

—Ya me importa una mierda – trató de limpiar su oreja, pero la mujer no se alejaba – La verdad, quiero que terminemos. —El pelinegro dice con voz dura y firme -

Una bofetada fue lo único que hizo eco en el cuarto, pero internamente estaba feliz y tranquilo, esa relación desde hacía bastante tiempo solo era apariencias y le generaba incomodidad cada vez que debía tomarla de la mano o que ella le depositara un beso fuera donde fuera.

—¡Te odio! – le gritó - ¡te odio tanto! - se quitó encima de él, cubriéndose el rostro y tratando de vestirse nuevamente -

—Entonces, podríamos decir que el sentimiento es mutuo – la miró con desdén, no era cierto pero esa actitud ya lo estaba enloqueciendo – Sabes dónde está la puerta, cuídate Petra – le entrego su abrigo y bolso, llevándola hasta las escaleras principales de la casa -

Cuando ella se disponía a abrir, su prima y novia entraron como ráfagas, llevaban una torta y regalos en sus manos, hicieron a un lado a Petra y Hanji como lunática se le lanzó encima, le gritó feliz cumpleaños, sentía que se iba a quedar sordo.

—¡Maldita loca de mierda! – la golpeó y ella quedó tendida a sus pies – ¡me emputa que me grites! y más con esa intención de dejarme sordo.

Mikasa ayudaba a su novia a ponerse de pie y le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza, castigándola a su manera por ser tan impulsiva.

—Un día de estos te va a romper de nuevo una costilla – le recordó y la castaña la abrazó y besó – Feliz cumpleaños primo – le entrego la caja con su pastel y sonriéndole un poco –

Él asintió dejando que tomaran asiento junto a él viendo como Petra salía llorando; al ver a sus nuevas invitadas se seguía preguntando como esas dos habían podido convivir como pareja durante tanto tiempo si sus personalidades eran los polos súper extremos.

La madrugada de su cumpleaños fue agradable hablaron de sosas sin sentido y cuando ellas se marcharon se la pasó durmiendo como una foca; las semanas pasaron y como era su costumbre se dedicó a sus estudios.

-w-

Después de dejar Japón, se había sentido terrible, se había esforzado en demostrarle a sus padres que estaba feliz, pero en las noches se sumergía en esa sensación de estupidez, recordaba como esa mujer había besado a Levi le dolía demasiado.

Pocos días después le llegó un ramo de rosas, su corazón casi se detiene al ver la firma, corrió a su cuarto, se sentó, y vio que sus manos temblaban con fuerza, abrió de nuevo la nota y empezó a leer.

¨" Eren, sé que te lastimé y pido perdón por ello, quiero que sepas que esa tarde fui en tu búsqueda y con insistencia llamé a la puerta de tu cuarto, traté de encontrarte en la universidad, pero eres un maldito que se escapaba de mí. Mikasa me golpeó por hacerte llorar, pero te juro que no fue mi intención ocultarte las cosas, Petra simplemente dejó de ser importante en mi vida, ya hacia bastante, así que sólo lo olvide.

Te envío estas flores para demostrarte que pienso en ti y muero por aclarar las cosas personalmente, pero como ya bien sabes, seré una mierda cuando regreses y mi actitud jamás cambiará, no soy bueno con las palabras frente a frente así que espero las recibas y sean de tu agrado.

Con sincero amor.

Levi Ackerman. "¨

Su corazón estaba latiendo como caballo desbocado, sentía sus mejillas a punto de derretirse, Levi se había dedicado a enviarle una hermosa nota, saliéndose de su zona confort demostrándole sus sentimientos.

Trató de esforzarse en encontrar algo lindo para enviarle, pero sus padres no lo dejaban solo, estaban empeñados en pasar tiempo familiar llevándolo a todos lados; la navidad y año nuevo fueron tranquilos, tenía unas ganas de llamar al azabache, pero su celular en Alemania no permitía llamadas al extranjero.

Después de esa nota las semanas se le hicieron eternas, quería regresar lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, sabía que eso sería imposible, así que rezaba porque el tiempo avanzara un poco más rápido.

—Eren – escuchó a su madre y levantó su rostro para verla – Deberías regresar y estudiar aquí, nos haces demasiada falta.

—Pero mamá, me gusta Japón he aprendido bastante – respondió con preocupación, pues sabía que si su madre se dedicaba a persuadirlo, él saldría perdiendo – Puede que venga a ejercer, pero quiero terminar la universidad allá.

—Hijo, estás demasiado lejos – ayudó su padre – ni siquiera estarás para el nacimiento de tu hermana, debemos estar unidos.

—Vendré seguido, lo juro – los vio mirarse y rogaba a Dios no lo obligaran a regresar – Ejerceré aquí, por favor – coloco sus manos en forma de suplica y miro con ternura a sus padres -

—De acuerdo, cariño – su madre acarició su rostro y le sonrió – tendremos paciencia.

Se levantó para abrazarlos, sabía que su madre no se detendría hasta que él fuera el único que diera su brazo a torcer; el día por fin llegó, su madre lloró desde que salieron de la casa, hasta que lo dejó en la puerta de partida, pero estaba feliz trataría de ver a Levi, aunque primero debía reponer tiempo en el trabajo.

Y así fue, al llegar solo pudo avisarle a Mikasa después de descansar por su largo viaje, le tocó empezar a trabajar, los niños estaban felices de verlo su tiempo estaba más que limitado, salir de clase, llamar a sus padres, correr al trabajo, regresar a su cuarto a realizar trabajos y, finalmente, dormir.

No había podido ver a Levi su corazón le exigía ir en su búsqueda, así que ese día, después de salir de su trabajo, sin importar la hora, iría a verlo, en los stands de las tiendas comerciales había todo tipo de chocolates, entonces lo entendió, era San Valentín, fue a comprar un lindo corazón con un mapache que, según él, se parecían, se lo envolvieron en un lindo empaque.

Ese día, el amor rondaba por todos lados, los esposos o parejas de sus compañeras llegaban a darles un lindo obsequio mientras que los niños se entregaban chocolates de amistad. Un mensaje de Mikasa le mostró que estaba pasando una tarde romántica con su novia, pidiéndole que al terminar fuera a la universidad porque ambas querían darle un regalo, así que cambio sus planes.

Estaba saliendo del ascensor cuando vio pétalos de rosas en el piso que se dirigían directo a su habitación, las siguió, al abrir la puerta, Levi estaba/estaba Levi sentado en su cama con un ramo de rosas de todos los colores, un mapache de peluche que tenía su misma expresión y chocolates entre sus brazos, se acercó a él, tomó su mano y la beso.

—Las semanas fueron como una puta eternidad – hablo y sintió como su corazón le llegaba a la garganta – Es una mierda que te buscara sólo para que siempre me dijeras que estabas trabajando o estudiando.

—Levi, yo... – al tomar sus regalos vio la cadena que él le había obsequiado – Dios, creí que esto que sentía seria unilateral y traté de hacerme a la idea – sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar y sus manos temblaban de la emoción -

—No quiero que lo hagas – sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyo se sintió viajar por la galaxia – Esa tarde me sentí morir y ahora quiero que sepas que también te amo.

Terminó de entrar y dejó todo sobre su escritorio, pasándole posteriormente su regalo con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba más que feliz y dichoso, se sentía completo. Lo vio sacar sus chocolates y el peluche soltando una tierna sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Levi se llevó una de las bolitas de chocolate amargo a su boca y con una mirada llena de placer lo sentó en la cama y lo compartió en un delicioso beso, todo era placentero, la lengua del mayor en su interior, sus manos, su aroma, su respiración, sentir todo el cuerpo sobre él.

—Te amo sin límites – le dijo y volvieron a conectarse en ese amargo pero placentero beso –

—Levi, gracias por dejarme estar a tu lado – se acomodó en su pecho y abrazó con fuerza –

—A ti gracias por venir a Japón y ser un mocoso entrometido – depositó un beso en su cabeza y dejó que lo consintiera todo lo que quisiera – Por cierto, feliz San Valentín, mi amado mocoso.

En respuesta dejó un casto beso en sus labios y se sintió en un mundo donde solo ellos estaban y se amaban sin límites.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay por fin!!!! Feliz día de San Valentín, quiero que sepan que las amo con todo mi corazón y lamento la tardanza.
> 
> Sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
